Jucy
Jucy (J/'ames) and (L/'ucy) is the romantic pairing 'of James Diamond and Lucy Stone. James fell in love with Lucy on Big Time Rocker and he competed with Carlos for her affection. By the end of the episode Lucy placed James (and Carlos) in the friend-zone. In season 4 James is still seen flirting with her. In Big Time Dreams James and Lucy end up together. In Big Time Pranks 2 Lucy appears to be falling for James and they nearly kiss but are interrupted. In the episode Big Time Rides Lucy and James nearly go on their first date but Lucy changes her mind after James crashes his motorcycle. James misses Lucy in Big Time Tests. In Big Time Dreams Lucy comes back for the Tween Choice Awards and James is mad because she didn't say goodbye to him when he left but she said she came back for him and they share their first kiss. 'History James began having a crush on Lucy in Big Time Rocker and even competed with Carlos for her love. Unfortunately Lucy was interested in neither of them and James was placed into the friend zone. In Big Time Returns it is shown James still has a crush on Lucy and he calls "dibs" on her, starting an argument between him and Kendall. He asks her out at the end of the episode but is rejected. Throughout the season it appears James has moved on from Lucy due to Kendall and Lucy having feelings for each other but in Big Time Scandal James once again attempts to pursue Lucy. This continues throughout the season with Lucy constantly rejecting him before she begins falling for him in Big Time Pranks 2. Jucy Moments Season 2 Big Time Rocker *James and Carlos were fighting over who got to date Lucy. *Lucy asked James out first. *Lucy explained that she got out of a bad relationship and just wanted to be friends with James (and Carlos). *James (along with the guys) stared at Lucy when she walked into the Palm Woods elevator. *James was frozen smiling as the other guys stared at Lucy in shock when she entered the elevator. *James (along with Logan, Kendall, and Carlos) begged Bitters for information on Lucy. *After Bitters explained who Lucy was, James and Carlos immediately began calling dibs on her. *James (and Carlos) introduced themselves to Lucy by flirting with her. *James found it a compliment when Lucy called the band "cute". *James bought Lucy flowers to help her make the decision. *James danced to try to impress Lucy. *James dressed as Luigi the video game character to try impressing Lucy. *James bought Lucy two tickets to "Paradise" or a date with him. Season 3 Big Time Returns * James calls dibs on Lucy calling her the love of his life. *James calls Lucy smart and hot. *James refuses to believe Lucy winked at Kendall due to his feelings for her. *James tells Lucy he was thinking of her the entire tour. *James gets angry at the fact that Kendall talked to Lucy. *James calls Lucy "my Lucy". *James asks Lucy out on a date. Lucy rejects him but also states that he's really sweet. Season 4 Big Time Scandal *James tells Gustavo Kelly and the guys he and Kendall should look for Lucy see if she's still hurting, and see if she'll go out with him. *Throughout the episode James constantly mentions plans to Kendall that involve him making out with Lucy. *James wants to give the chocolates Kendall bought for Jo to Lucy. *James tells Lucy at the press conference she should "date James Diamond." *James appears happy when they all find out Lucy is moving back to the Palm Woods. He even whispers "She will be mine" to Kendall and Jo. Big Time Lies *James flirts with Lucy but is rejected. He replies saying, "You will be mine." *He bets his Soda Bowl on Lucy stating if he gets a strike he and Lucy will be dating very soon. *James is upset when he misses the bowling pins. Big Time Bonus *James bought a pet snake to impress Lucy after hearing in one of her lyrics that she liked snakes. *James flirts with Lucy with Gordon around his neck but learns he misinterpreted Lucy's lyrics and in reality she hates snakes. *James becomes sad at the fact that Lucy dislikes snakes. *Lucy and James stare at each other in the hall and Lucy looks incredulously at James' outfit. James replies by yelling, "YOU WILL BE MINE!" Big Time Pranks 2 *When Kendall suggests they create alliances James calls Lucy as his alliance. Unfortunately he is rejected and Lucy tells him to stop saying, "You will be mine". This leads to James replying"You will be.." before stopping. *James runs into a supply closet sees Lucy, and turns off the lights to suggest a make out session. Lucy tells him to turn them back on. He also tells her she should date him to which she responds, "You're not my type." *James turns off the lights again before he is again asked to turn them back on by Lucy. *James and Lucy run into each other in the elevator and James seems hurt by the words Lucy used to describe him. *James protects himself and Lucy from the marshmallows Gustavo is shooting. Lucy gives a small smile after he saves her. *James and Lucy team up against the adults to shoot them with the confetti. *James protects Lucy from Gustavo's dart. *Once James saves Lucy he says "I guess I can't let anything hurt you." To which Lucy replies with " Wow that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." *James and Lucy almost kiss but they are interrupted by the adults' confetti. * Mrs. Knight suggests that to get the rest of the competitors out they need to "play on their weaknesses." As Gustavo went to shoot Lucy and knew James would save her the idea is conveyed to us that Lucy in one of James' weaknesses. Big Time Rides *James buys a motorcycle after Lucy shares her liking of motorcycles. *Lucy suggests she and James go on a ride together but Katie interrupts the ride because James couldn't start the bike. *James spends 2 hours with Katie trying to learn how to ride the bike because of Lucy *Lucy asks James out on a date along with the planned ride. Big Time Tests *James becomes depressed after Lucy left on a European Music Tour. *James takes a boyfriend test to figure out if he's sensitive and the perfect boyfriend material for Lucy since she mentioned that she wants a sensitive boyfriend. Big Time Dreams *James is mad at Lucy for leaving without saying goodbye. *James' dream is to kiss Lucy. *Lucy revealed that she came back for James. *James and Lucy share their first kiss. *James and Lucy become boyfriend and girlfriend. 'Jucy Quotes' *"We need to go find Lucy right now and see if she's still hurting and see if she'll go out with me."- James Big Time Scandal *"I'll go with him 'cause I really want to make out with Lucy."- James; Big Time Scandal *"And I'll take the chocolates and give them to Lucy so we can eat them, after we make out."- James; Big Time Scandal *"And I'll take the chocolates and give them to Lucy so she says the song is not about you. Then we'll make out."- James; Big Time Scandal *"YOU WILL BE MINE."- James; Big Time Scandal Big Time Lies Big Time Bonus Big Time Pranks 2 *"James. You saved me." *"I know. I guess I can't let anything hurt you."- Lucy and James; Big Time Pranks 2 *"Instead of just going for a ride maybe you could, I don't know, take me on a date on it."- Lucy; Big Time Rides *James: "It's that moment on the big screen that captures all our hearts, until the girl in the movie" -shakes head towards Lucy twice- "leaves for Europe without saying goodbye" **Kendall: "And here we go." **Lucy: "Right, but then the girl comes back." **James: "Yea, For an hour TV special." **Carlos: "This movie sounds terrible." **Kendall and Logan: "SHH!!!" **Lucy: "No because what the guy doesn't know was... She came back for him." **James: "She did?" **Lucy: "She did."-Lucy and James kiss- **Logan: "Dream team."; Big Time Dreams 'Jucy Songs' *Paralyzed- James(including the rest of the band) was paralyzed when he first saw Lucy. *Confetti Falling - In the music video, they nearly kiss. *Why Don't You Love Me?-Hot Chelle ft Demi Lovato 'Similarities Between Lucy and James' *They both like motorcycles. *They're both artists. *Both go on tours. *Their last names are Diamond & Stone. *They both can be flirtatious when they want to be. *They are both determined to become famous in the music industry with James being the member who wanted to audition in the pilot episode and Lucy lying to her parents to go to L.A to become a rock star. 'Jucy Fanfiction.net' *Fool by NightmarePrince *My Angel Forever by DibsOnMaslow *Confetti in Her Hair by i saw sparks *More Than I Thought by Kelsi098 *Big Time Phantom by Ink Spotz *The Thing Is by Blue Leah *Unexpected Surprise by DibsOnMaslow *Thunder by LittleSass *Where do we go from here? by DreamGirlSeddie *Dying to be Human by Ink Spotz *It's All Just An Act by LittleSass *Just The Beginning by LittleSass *Big Time Rocker Family by katzy8 *Big Time Rocker Girlfriend by katzy8 *Stay by Ink Spotz *Want You Now By DibsOnMaslow *Honesty By StriderX *Lucy By AkireAlev *Big Time Future By DibsOnMaslow *One Night Can Change Your Life By DibsOnMaslow *Keeping Up The Act By DibsOnMaslow *Love Sometimes it hurts By Black Stone Cherry 41 *End Of The World By AkireAlev *More Than This By AnaBTRusher *Misunderstandings By FluffyMonkeyz27 *How To Love: The Big Commitment By IHeartLogieBear *Ghosts From Your Past By Bballgirl22 *More Than This By BigTimeRush-BTR 'Jucy Fan Representation' Official Place: In the Tween choice awards because they shared their first kiss in it. Official Colors: Brown Black and red James, in Big Time Rides wore a black and red motorcycle riding suit and in that episode Lucy wanted to go on a date with him. Lucy most of the time wears black and has red highlights. Both have brown eyes. Official episodes Big Time Dreams because they shared their first kiss and they become a couple. Official song Confetti Falling because in the music video James and Lucy nearly kissed. Photo Gallery Capture.PNG jghjg.PNG ihgjvgjv.PNG gsdfgsd.PNG dffzsdfrz.PNG Jucy.jpg Juc.jpg Ju.jpg J.jpg Gyviuhhv.jpg Btskiss.jpg|Behind the scenes Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Minor Pairings